


Puzzles

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little by little Charles is starting to help the feral mutant Enigma put her mind back together again but it's not as easy as some may think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles

“Ready?” he asked. The answer was most likely yes however, every once in a while, it could be no. She was still skittish around telepaths. One toe out of line and she quickly went from reluctant participant to violently rejecting all contact.

She looked him over in silence as if searching for something that would betray some ulterior motive or trick. After what felt like an eternity he felt her gently brush against his mind like a cat looking to be petted. He had her blessing to continue.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling himself against the barrage of emotions and fractured memories that came with entering Enigma’s mind. It was time to try and put more of her mind back together. It was a difficult and time consuming process. They were putting together a puzzle that had millions of pieces and no guide as to where they went. Some he knew: Language, etiquette, things that tended to be more uniform and across the board. It was when it came to the pieces that made up her memories and personality that it became tricky. Those pieces were sharp as shattered glass with twice as many shards scattered about what remained of her mind. 

Chunks of her narrative would appear to be finished only for a small sliver to appear at his feet sending them right back to square one. It would have been easy to give up, tempting to just try and let her mind heal as much as it could on its own, but he was stubborn. The more he was told he couldn’t the more determined he became to prove them wrong.

She was still there. He could get glimpses of her during their sessions. Never more than a split second but she was there and as long as she was there he had hope. Though he always had hope, it was why she was entrusted to him in the first place.

* * *

It had been a long session. Much longer than he’d meant it to be. He was exhausted and his head ached but it was worth it. More of her had been recovered: she’d been a swing dancer, a rather good one by the looks of it, she came from a small town, and she had siblings. They were small things, nothing as drastic as her finally speaking but even the tiniest of steps in the right direction still brought one closer to their goal.


End file.
